The Madness of Vongola Decimo
by alice59
Summary: What will happen if the sweet and gentle boss of the Vongola family falls into madness? Based from the song "The Madness of Duke Venomania". One-shot reader insert. 27all! M for the idea and thoughts..? xD


The Madness of Vongola Decimo

A/N: I'll leave the yaoi moments to your mind. ;)

Settings: Italy, 10 years later.

* * *

><p>"[Name]! [Name]!"<p>

You turned around at the familiar voice calling out your name.

"Yamamoto-kun?" you muttered, not sure if you got the name right as the person approaching you is still vivid from your sight. You stopped from your track and waited for him to reach you.

He stopped in front of you bending while huffing. He stood straight and wiped the sweat running down his forehead.

"Thank God, I finally caught you!" he said still reaching for his breath.

"Why? What is it?" you asked a bit confused.

"Have you heard of the rumor yet?"

"No. What is it about?"

"Hmm. Why don't we go to another place so we can talk privately?" he asked, displaying his signature smile but you can see a hint of dilemma in it.

You went into a café not far from the place you were talking to a while ago. Both of you ordered your drinks then began discussing.

"So, what of the rumor?" you questioned while taking a sip from your cappuccino.

"Well, you see, while I'm going back from a mission, Chrome stopped me." He said as he put down his coffee.

"Chrome? Why?"

"Well… We're actually together in that mission and then when we were just a few feet away from the headquarters; she stopped and said that we shouldn't enter."

You nodded indicating that you are listening. He assumed that you want him to continue so he did.

"She said that Mukuro is warning her, that there is something happening inside."

You gulped then asked, "What kind of happenings?"

"I'm not sure. But Chrome insists on knowing what it is so she went inside. I came here to inform you about the matter so that you won't be in danger." He answered.

Silence… There was silence until two people came into your mind.

"Are Kyoko and Haru okay?" you asked.

"I don't know. But as I remember they are taking a vacation along with Gokudera's sister and Tsuna's mom." He said. With Gokudera and Tsuna being mentioned, you asked about their condition too but 'I don't know' is his only answer.

"I see." You muttered, eyeing the cappuccino in your hands.

You, being the curious type, were having the urge to go and check what is happening there but there's this part of your brain that is warning you and sending you bad vibes. You continue fighting with yourself until the Vongola rain guardian spoke.

"Well, I'm just here to warn you. [Name], you must avoid the Vongola HQ for the meantime. I'll go check what is it."

"But- Didn't Chrome said it was dangerous there?" you asked a hint of concern in your voice.

"I know, but I'm still one of the guardians. It is my duty to know what is happening in the family and protect them if things come to worst." He said, determined.

"Ok, Good luck." You mumbled looking down. You felt a hand patting your head then a low 'Thank you.' coming from the swordsman. He stood up and said, "See you around, [name]!" displaying his carefree smile which only made you worry more.

You can't help it. It's not that you have a special feeling for him and such; it's just that, you were with them since middle school and you got really close to them even if they are in the mafia. It has already been decided ever since you became friends with the current Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty years ago that you cannot escape your destiny to be in the mafia and put your life in danger.

You became Tsuna's secretary and helped him with his paper work and because of the never ending papers he gave you a day-off for you to rest and relax. Of course, you took the offer but you said to yourself that you'll only be gone for a day and that day is today.

You're double thinking if you're going to work tomorrow or not because of what Yamamoto had told you. You stood up and exited the café. You were walking along the street but then you stopped when you sighted a purple pineapple haired person leaning in an alley.

You immediately jog towards the person and approached her. "Chrome!" you called, she seems to notice you but she still has her head bent as if she's hiding something.

You are already standing in front of her. "Chrome what's wrong?" you asked furrowing your eyebrow. She shook her head in a 'nothing's wrong' manner.

You examined her. She's covering her lower face with her hands and her head turned downward which made her eyes covered by her bangs. You focused on the hands covering her face and there you saw a hint of blood.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" you yelled with concern.

She shook her head again and said "It's nothing."

You quickly took her hand to see the injury but you saw nothing but blood. You took out your handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face. Once you're finished, another streak of blood came out of her… nose? _Wait, Chrome's having a nosebleed? What did she saw?_

You made her hold the handkerchief on her nose and dragged her to your house.

You're already inside, you gave her a glass of water and she drank it. She seemed to calm down since no more blood is coming out of her nose. You take your seat and began asking her.

"Hey Chrome, uhm, what happened? What did you saw?"

She blushed and another blood ran out of her nose. You immediately hand her a box of tissue. She used it to wipe and clog her nose.

"I… I…" she tried to explain but failed.

"It's alright. Can you show me what you saw?" you asked, she nodded.

The background slowly changed into the Vongola HQ and into a specific scene. Your eyes widen in shock. _'Is this real? My eyes! What am I seeing? They're not the type to do t-that kind of t-things! Mio Dio!'_ [1]

You looked at Chrome who had her eyes covered by the tissue not wanting to see the 'x-rated' scene. _'They seem to be enjoying it.' _You thought as one of them moans in pleasure. You suddenly felt the urge to get a tissue since you felt something wet ran down your nose.

'_This can't be happening. Tsuna can't top! I mean, he's not the type to… Argh! Now I know why Chrome doesn't want to see this. Her, I mean our, boss raping her beloved Mukuro-sama is just… never mind… It doesn't even look like rape to me since the receiver seems to be enjoying it. As they say, you can't rape the willing. '_

They finally stopped. Looks like they're already tired. When Chrome felt that the scene with Mukuro is finished, another scene flashed.

'_Oh my-! The great Hibari-san as the receiver this time? You've got to be kidding me. I still can't imagine Hibari, the terror of Namimori, to be submissive and No-good Tsuna to be dominating. Is it the end of the world?'_

You can hear them pant, grunt and moan from all the pleasure they're sharing. Looks like Chrome cannot take all the information anymore so she showed another scene, this time it's… Lambo?

'_What the hell happened to Tsuna? He's not the type to lust over people!'_

After Lambo, a scene with Ryohei is next. You still can't believe at what your eyes are currently seeing. I mean, seriously, they are of the same sex! Why would he choose to have intercourse with the same sex if he can with the opposite? He's a mafia boss for goodness' sake!

The last scene showed is not that hardcore as the previous ones. Looks like when Chrome is walking along the corridors she saw her boss and his right-hand man kissing, with Gokudera pinned on the wall. They were sharing a very sloppy kiss as if they were hungry for each other. Tsuna broke from the kiss to breath and turned his head to both of your direction in Chrome's case, her direction. He smirked.

Then you are now back to reality. You are still shocked from what the female illusionist had shown you. After a few minutes, you finally manage to get a hold of yourself. You spoke to break the silence lingering in the room.

"Ne Chrome, were those real?"

She nodded in response. _'Then Yamamoto is the only one untouched for the meantime. This is bad. I need to warn him!' _you thought then pulled out your cell phone from your pocket and dialled the rain guardian's number. _'Come on, pick it up!'_

After a few seconds, he finally picked it up. "Yamomoto! Where are you now?" you asked in a hurry but got no response. "Hello? Yamamoto?"

'_Something's off.'_ You felt that the person on the other line, whom you think isn't Yamamoto, is smirking. You, then, heard a loud moan coming from the phone. "Oh my… This can't be… Hey! Tsu-!"

The phone hanged up before you even finished his name. You threw your phone on the couch opposite yours (Of course you don't want your phone to break since it's a little expensive) and Chrome looked at you, confused.

"Damn it!" you shouted.

'_Something's not right. I'm pretty sure that they won't do such things even if they are ordered to. And I still can't imagine Tsuna to crave for other's body. And if ever they did it, Tsuna won't be the seme. Wait… I think I already encountered this kind of scenario already… It's from… a song?' _[2]

'_But that can't be right. A contract with a demon is not possible. I mean, seriously this is KHR and not an anime whereas there are death gods and demon butlers.' _[3]

'_If ever Tsuna contracted a demon just to attract other people, then why isn't Chrome attracted?'_

"Ne Chrome, did you feel something weird when you met Tsuna?" you asked.

"No, nothing." She replied.

'_Hmm… If she didn't feel anything then instead of attracting females, he can lure people of the same sex! Then I won't be affected and can stop him from further stealing other's virginity!'_

You grinned on your conversation with yourself. The female mist guardian stared at you, puzzled.

'_Wait… Does that mean I'm going to kill him? My childhood friend? Oh wait, how about giving him a poison that will paralyze him then run off with the victims?'_

"It's settled!" You shouted excitedly. The purple haired illusionist flinched at your sudden cheer.

"Ah. Sorry to startle you." You said putting your hands together in front of your mouth then winked one of your eyes. She just nodded.

"Ja! I'll be heading to the HQ!" you said then waved your hand to Chrome as you headed towards the door when a frail hand grabbed yours to a halt.

"Be careful." She said worriedly.

"Thank you." You said then smiled at her and pat her head. _'A déjà vu? Never mind.'_

…

You are now in front of the Vongola HQ in your usual uniform attire. You headed for Tsuna's office. You noticed that you haven't bumped with any of the guardians ever since you entered. _'Where are they?'_

You finally arrived in front of Decimo's office. You knocked at first but when you got nothing in response you opened the door. "Tsuna? You there?" you asked but silence answered you. You proceeded and entered his office. You swallowed a lump in your throat. Afraid to see another scene with your own eyes, you advanced carefully.

You heard the door shut so you turned around to see the spiky brown haired male you're looking for.

"[Name]?" he asked.

"H-hey Tsuna." you replied nervously.

"I thought I gave you a day-off?" he asked again walking towards you.

"W-well I feel bad leaving you with all those paper works so I thought you need a hand with those." You said sweat dropping.

"Hmm…"

'_So that day-off was for you to play around with your guardians huh.'_

You fixed your eyes on the ground but as you did, you saw from the corner of your eyes that Decimo smirked so you looked back at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm. No its nothing." You replied.

You looked down again, avoiding his gaze. You didn't notice that he's only a few inches from you now. You can feel his warm breath touch your skin. A slight panic felt its way to you and your heart beats faster. You immediately pushed your home-made bento [4] to him.

You mixed a little poison in it but be careful not to make it too obvious. You learn a few things about it when you asked Bianchi to teach you some out of boredom.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at the box being pushed towards his chest.

"Uh. Bento?" you answered.

"Heh… Grazie [5] [name]!" he said walking towards his chair then sitting and putting down the bento on the table.

You watched him open it and looked at it in delight. Good thing the food didn't turn into something purple.

"Let's eat it together!" he offered.

"I'll pass. I already ate before I got here." You said as you sweat dropped.

He examined the food first before picking a piece of it with a fork [6]. "It's not poisoned right?"

The question startled you. You shook your head as a decline. "Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Because I did something to your soon-to-be-husband?" he mumbled.

"EH-!" you were interrupted when he said, "Itadakimasu!" [7]

He ate the piece that was on the fork a while ago.

'_He did something to- No way.'_

You were cut off again from your thoughts when Tsuna suddenly stood up then bend towards you to give you a kiss. Since you were caught off-guard he easily entered and pushed the food inside your mouth using his tongue and made you swallow it. He broke off from the kiss when you choked at it and coughed.

Your body weakens, as a result. _'Looks like my plan backfired.'_ You were going to stumble on the floor but Tsuna had caught you. You saw him smirk.

"Did you like the wedding gift I SHOWED you?" he asked, his smirk grew wider.

"What gi-" you suddenly remembered the illusions Chrome showed you. "You mean-"

He chuckled darkly. "That's right." You pushed him off you and as a result, your face hit the floor.

You don't have enough strength to move that's why Tsuna had caught you again. This time he flipped you over so that you can face him as he pinned you to the floor.

"Did you really think that I wanted to attract men?" he said glaring at you. You tried to push him off you but failed miserably as he held both of your hand above your head with only his left hand.

"What do you mean?" you said making it sound a little angry but cannot. Because even though he changed, he is still the Tsuna that you've been with for a long time. That sweet, innocent and loving Tsuna. Thinking of it made you depressed and tears sled down your eyes.

He leaned down and then nudged the crook of your neck. You can feel his hot breath made contact with your skin. It sends shiver down your spine. He whispered to your ear. "I want you [name]."

Your eyes widen at the sudden declaration. _Why now? I've always thought that you loved Kyoko. If you have confessed earlier then this wouldn't have to happen._

_I hate you._

"What is it?"

"Did I say that aloud?" You started sobbing at the memories. He stayed silent, you spoke once again.

"I hate you Tsuna. Why tell me that when I'm already engage…" you said then muttered "with your right hand man." He loosens his grip on your hand. You put both of them to your eyes to wipe the tears coming out of it.

Silence filled the room not until he spoke.

"What are we doing?" he pushed himself off the ground. "[Name]? Why are you crying?"

"The hell, do you want me to rip off that head of yours?" you yelled still sobbing.

"Eh? Why are you angry?" he yelped.

'_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Did he just escape from a mental hospital?'_

"Looks like the effect had worn out." A familiar voice said then the door sprung open revealing the sun arcobaleno. "Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"Are you going to continue what you're doing?" he asked. Tsuna realised what Reborn meant so he quickly stood up. You tried to lift yourself up but failed. Looks like the poison is still in effect.

Tsuna noticed that you're struggling so he helped you up. "What happened?" he asked again. You gave him your fiercest glare and made him sweat dropped.

…

Reborn explained what had happened. It was a newly made bullet and since he thought Tsuna was a perfect test subject for it he fired it on him without the brunet's consent using his sniper rifle. It seems that the bullet's effect is to alter a person's attitude which explains Tsuna's dark side.

Reborn didn't know that the bullet had a side-effect. The bullet can also maximize the potential of pheromones that's why Decimo was able to attract men and women alike.

You really wanted to punch the both of them but cannot since Tsuna is just a victim and you'll be dead before your fist landed on the fedora-wearing infant when you do. So instead, you directed your rage to the inventor of that bullet but unfortunately, Reborn wouldn't tell you who is it.

...

**Extended ending**

The Vongola family especially the guardians seems to be a little wary of Tsuna now ever since that incident which is dubbed as the 'Madness of Vongola Decimo'. They didn't know that their boss was that good when it comes to that thing.

You are walking along the corridors with your fiancé.

"Oi Gokudera." You called.

"What is it, woman?" he replied.

"D-did y-you do s-something with T-tsuna during that i-incident?" you asked slightly blushing. You still can't forget what Tsuna said when you gave him the poisoned lunch box.

"W-wha! I'll never do such thing with the tenth!" he shouted, his face a little red.

"What's with that reaction? That just mean you're guilty!"

"I am NOT!" he defended.

"Then d-did you k-kiss?" you asked. _'I know the truth so don't lie tako-head.'_

He paused from walking. You looked at him, his face blushing in embarrassment. He lowered his head and muttered "I'm sorry."

Since you can't take his sudden seriousness you suddenly felt the urge to tease him. You face palmed and said: "I can't believe I'm marrying a gay."

"What!"

You suddenly found yourself in a life and death situation with dynamites thrown at you. _Were we really engaged?_

* * *

><p>[1] Mio Dio is Italian for My God.<p>

[2] The song is obviously 'The Madness of Duke Venomania' which is sung by Gakupo Kamui.

[3] Kuroshitsuji...XD

[4] Lunch box

[5] Grazie means Thanks/Thank you.

[6] I'm going to put chopsticks but you're currently in Italy so I think fork fits more…XD

[7] Itadakimasu means I gratefully receive. Meals in Japan traditionally begin with this phrase.

Sorry for the random pairing...XD I'm not in my right mind when I wrote it…XD Hope you still enjoyed... X)

* * *

><p>Edited because I saw a lot of grammatical errors. orz<p> 


End file.
